Aishiteru Yo Teme
by Kyoka Ryiuzaki
Summary: adakah sebuah permainan CINTA dan egoisme akan membawa kebahagian dalam sebuah hubungan yg memang tidak pernah di sadari sebelumnya? / SasuNaru./ ketika semuanya sudah terlambat apakah masih ada kata - kata maaf dari keduanya.


_**Aishiteru yo Teme.**_

_**( song by. Ungu ~ Sampai kapan pun ~ ,~ Luka Disini ~ & ~ Dilema Cinta ~ ).**_

_**Disclam : MK.**_

_**Pair : SasuNaru & ItaKyuu.**_

_**Rt : T.**_

_**Genre : angst, romance.**_

_**Warning ! OOC, gaje, EYD ancur, Boys Love, alur maju mundur, siksaan batin, dsb.**_

_**Naru Pov.**_

_" Sasuke... tunggu Sasuke... Hei... Sasuke... Tunggu aku... "_

_" dasar Dobe aku tidak menyukaimu. Kita sama - sama pria aku mau meneruskan keturunan bukan menghancurkannya bodoh... "_

_" Sa... Sasuke... Kau... "_

_" dasar menjijikan cih... "_

_" sasuke... "_

_**dingin malam di musim salju, mengiringi langkah seorang pemuda berambut orange dengan jaket orenge garis hitamnya. derap langkah kaki menembus dinginya salju tak di gubrisnya dikala hati hangatnya telah membeku. Bibir dan kulit tan yg eksotis dikala musim panas itu memucat membiru, bergetar lirih sambil mengucapkan kata – kata yg bagai mantra di malam natal kota tokyo.**_

" _Sasuke... hehe... Aku memang pria menjijikan ya? Aku tahu kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai taruhanmu saja,aku tahu janjimu, cintamu, sikapmu, dan semua yg kau ucapkan hanya kebohongan belaka "._

**Flasback 6 bulan yg lalu.**

_{ " Dobe ? aku mau bicara sebentar ! "_

" _ada apa Teme ? tumben kamu mengajakku ke belakang sekolah siang – siang begini ? "_

" _Hm... "_

" _ada apa ? "_

" _Dobe ? "  
_

" _Ya "_

" _Dobe ? "_

" _apa sih Teme ? "_

" _Mau jadi kekasihku ! "_

" _Hah... "_

" _kamu mau jadi kekasihku tidak ? "_

" _Hah... apa aku tak salah dengar ? "_

" _tidak Dobe ! aku cinta kamu dari awal saat kita satu kelas bersama ! "_

" _kau seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyukaiku yg seorang laki – laki juga ! apa kau sakit Sasuke ? "_

" _Hn... jadi bagaimana ? "_

" _Sa... sasuke... aku juga suka kamu dari awal. Jadi kita pacaran mulai sekarang ? "_

" _Hn... "_

" _Aisiteru teme... "_

" _Hn... " }_

**Back to Naru Pov.**

_**Dengan air mata yg membeku di ujung wajahnya, Naruto berjalan tertatih menembus lebatnya salju yg menumpuk. Kaki – kakinya mulai tampak membiru menahan hawa dingin yg menusuk, badan bergetar menahan rasa sesak di dada karena sesuatu ke adaan yg tak pernah Sasuke sadari sebelumnya..**_

" _aku tahu... hehe... aku tahu waktu itu kau hanya berbohong mengatakan semuanya? Aku tahu tapi aku tak mau percaya semua itu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku, hanya untuk ku bukan yg lain Sasuke! Aku tahu kau hanya mempermainkanku dalam sebuah hal konyol yg di sebut __**CINTA**__. Aku tahu itu tetapi aku memang sudah kehilangan akal sehatku karena __**CINTA **__kepadamu. "_

_**Hembusan angin menerpa wajah yg kian memucat kedinginan membawa bulir yg membeku di sudut wajahnya terjatuh bagai embun pagi, mata biru yg sudah tidak memancarkan cahanya redup di telan kelabunya kesedihan hati.**_

**Di tempat lain.**

**Mansion Kel. Uchiha.**

**Sasuke pov.**

_**Semilir angin menerpa sesosok bayangan di tepi jendela, menerbangkan rambut sang bayangan. Menatap bintang timur yg tidak seperti biasanya bersinar terang sekarang meredup sendu. Helahan nafas yg terdegar bersatu dengan tiupan angin dingin di malam natal.**_

" _kenapa ini ? tiba – tiba Hatiku sakit. "_

_( " Sasuke... " )_

" _siapa ? "_

_( " Sasuke... " )_

" _Dobe.. "_

_( " Sasuke... " )_

" _sedang apa dia di sana? Di luar pagar rumahku dengan pakaian setipis itu? "_

_( " Aishiteru yo Teme... " )_

" _Dobe ? kenapa hatiku begitu sakit melihat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Aku harus menyuruhnya masuk sebelum dia sakit nanti."_

_**Derap langkah kaki menuruni tangga menuju pintu keluar, dengan cepat Sasuke berlari entah sudah berapa maid yg ia tabrak dan terjatuh. Hatinya sakit seperti di tikam beribu belati dingin yg begitu tajam, entah kenapa kakinya tak mau berhenti berlari dan terus berlari menuju keluar pagar di mana bayangan Naruto berada tadi. Hatinya bergetar, perasaanya kalut yg di pikirkannya sekarang hanya Naruto dan Naruto, senyuman yg di berikan bayangan Naruto sudah menbuatnya takut. Ketakutan yg tak pernah ia rasakan, perasaan bersalah dan sesuatu yg tidak bisa di jelaskan Uchiha bungsu ini.**_

_**Braaaaaaaakkkkkkkk...**_

" _NARUTOO... ''_

_**Suara barithon mengema terbawa angin, perasaan sakit yg menusuk hatinya makin menjadi saat tak ada siapapun di tempat bayangan Naruto tadi berdiri. Perasaan aneh menjalar menjadi sebuah kelumpuhan seketika saat yg terlihat tak ada siapa pun kecuali dua titik merah diatas salju putih di tempat bayangan Naruto berdiri.**_

_**Tidak ada jejak kaki atau apa pun di sana, Sasuke terpaku kakinya lemas tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia terjatuh dan terduduk lemas memandang salju, tanpa Sasuke sadari air matanya terjatuh mengalir indah bagai butiran kristal bening. Hatinya sakit makin sakit dan terus sakit, isakan kecil yg membaur bersama angin dan kesunyian tempai itu.**_

_**Seorang Uchiha muda menangis tanpa suara. Sebuah keadaan memalukan bagi keluarga terpandang yg terkenal dengan wajah datar dan dingin ini.**_

_**Terhina ? bukan tetapi bodoh...**_

_**Ya, Bodoh...**_

_**Seorang penerus Uchiha muda yg terlalu bodoh membuat hatinya dan sikapnya seperti manusia berdarah dingin yg tega menyakiti hati emas seorang pemuda ringkih yg pernah di hancurkan keluarganya dulu.**_

" _kenapa ini ? dadaku sesak sekali ? ada apa sebenarnya ini ! kenapa? Tolong aku kenapa seperti ini ! kenapa saat melihat Dobe tersenyum dadaku sakit sekali... aku tidak punya perasaan pada dia kan? Aku masih normal kan? Kenapa sakit sekali ! apa ini hukuman karena mempermainkannya? "_

_**Sasuke memejamkan matanya, meresapi dingin yg mulai menusuk kulit putihnya lalu membuka mata dan terduduk memandang kosong ke arah tumpukan salju di depan pagar.**_

_**Pikirannya melanyang entah kemana seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa, Sasuke duduk termenung. Otaknya mencoba memproses semua yg ia lihat, bayangan Naruto, senyuman itu, tatapan itu, semua yg ia lihat. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yg bisa menjelaskan apa yg terjadi, otaknya kosong, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus pada satu hal yg ada hanya Naruto dan Naruto seorang.**_

" _apa aku salah melukai orang yg begitu mencintai diriku? Apa aku salah bermain – main dengan perasaan seseorang ? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa begitu sakit seperti ini ? apa dia juga merasakan sakit seperti ini juga? "_

_( " aishiteru yo teme hehe... " )_

_**Deg...**_

_**Detak jantung Sasuke makin keras seraya mendengar sebuah suara dan melihat bayangan orang yg dia kenal. Naruto berdiri di hadapannya lalu duduk di depannya, membelai pipi putihnya dengan tangan yg begitu dingin sampai Sasuke terhenyak karena rasa dingin yg tiba – tiba menyentuh pipinya. Senyum sendu dan tatapan mata biru yg mulai redup terpampang jelas di hadapan Sasuke, kulit tan yg sudah memucat tersirat jelas di mata kelam Sasuke, lidahnya kelu, suaranya hilang tak bisa keluar seakan begitu kaget melihat sosok yg tadinya menghilang kini ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum dan berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali berharap bahwa ini hanya hayalannya semata bukan lah kenyataan seperti tadi. Tetapi Sasuke salah di hadapannya adalah Naruto namun berbeda.**_

_**Naruto yg berupa bayangan namun bukan hayalan semata, bukan sebuah fatamorgana dari ilusi yg Sasuke buat sendiri. Tetapi dari kesempatan Tuhan yg mengizinkan Naruto untuk yg terakhir kalinya bertemu CINTA yg tak pernah dimilikinya. Satu kesempatan yg tak akan pernah terulang yg di berikan Tuhan untuk Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan bagi mereka berdua untuk selamanya.**_

" _Na.. Naruto.. "_

_( " Ya teme... " )_

" _apa kau benar – benar Naruto? "_

_( " memang aku hantu ya ? aku Dobe mu tau.. dasar Teme jelek... " )_

" _Chk... aku bertanya serius Baka Dobe... "_

_( " kalau aku hantu, apa kau takut Teme... " )_

" _tidak ada yg namanya hantu BAKA... "_

_( " bisa saja kan? Hehehe... " )_

" _Hn... "_

_( " Teme... " )_

" _Hn... "_

_( " aku mau pergi ? " )_

" Kemana ? "

( " ke tempat yg indah, lebih indah dari sisimu boleh. " )

" kapan pulang ? dan dimana tempat itu ? inggris, belanda atau paris ? "

( " bukan ke semua tempat yg kau sebut tau... " )

" lalu? "

( " hehehe... jangan mencariku ya? Aku sudah tenang sekarang dan terima kasih sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku selama ini. Aarigato gozaimasu Sasuke Uchiha... " )

" Naru... aku ? "

_**Wuuuuuusssssss...**_

_**Hembusan angin bertiup kencang meleburkan sebuah bayangan yg berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Senyum samar mulai menghilang terbawa angin. Sasuke terpaku dengan apa yg dia lihat. Logikanya tak bisa menjelaskan apa yg terjadi di depan matanya, sampai sebuah tepukan di pundak menyadarkannya dari hal yg memang di luar batas logika manusia di mana pun dan kapan pun...**_

" _Hei ? kau tak apa – apa Sas ! "_

" _Hn... "_

" _kenapa melamun di luar seperti ini ? "_

" _Bukan urusanmu Aniki. "_

" _Oh... "_

" _ada apa ? kenapa mukamu baka Aniki ? "_

" _seperti malam natal ini menjadi akhir dari seseorang yg kau kenal ! "_

" _apa maksudmu Aniki ? aku tak mengerti sama sekali. "_

" _temanmu yg pernah kau bawa kerumah beberapa waktu yg lalu itu. "_

" _siapa ? Naruto ? "_

" _ya ! "_

" _ada apa dengannya ? "_

" _lihat saja sendiri ! "_

_**Itachi melemparkan tablet yg sedari tadi di pegangnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Entah perasaan apa yg Sasuke rasakan sekarang pernah di rasakan Itachi sebelumnya, perasaan sakit yg membunuh jiwanya lebih dulu sebelum menjadi penerus perusahaan Uchiha sekarang.**_

_**Perasaan dari seseorang yg pernah ia buat terluka sama seperti Naruto, perasaan yg membunuh seseorang yg baru dia sadari adalah CINTA abadinya. CINTA yg begitu besar dari seseorang bermarga sama seperti Naruto, CINTA dari pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze. Pemuda yg Itachi hancurkan hanya demi perusahaan keluarganya, pemuda yg tidak lain adalah Kakak kandung dari seorang kekasih adiknya sendiri Uzumaki Naruto.**_

" _kenapa kejadian ini terulang kembali ? kenapa keluarga kita saling menyakiti satu sama lain lagi ! tolong jawab aku Kyu ? "_

**Itachi berjalan perlahan tanpa suara, air matanya menetes di sela senyum tipisnya. Rasa sakit yg sudah lama menghilang dari hatinya kembali mengoyak semua memori yg telah dia kuburkan bersama jasad pemuda yg pernah menjadi pemilik hati dan CINTAnya.**

**Kenangan – kenangan bersama pemuda yg selalu bersamanya selama beberapa tahun, masa – masa dimana senyuman dan ke egoisan mereka terpancar jelas tanpa satu penghalang pun. Namun semua itu hancur dimana persaingan mulai mereka berdua jalani, masa – masa sulit untuk bertahan dalam dunia bisnis yg begitu menuntut dari masing – masing keluarga mereka.**

**Sampai suatu kejadian yg memang tidak pernah Itachi duga sebelumnya. PENGHIANATAN bukan ! bukan sebuah PENGHIANATAN CINTA namun KECEMBURUAN seorang ITACHI UCHIHA yg berujung MAUT KEABADIAN bagi belahan jiwanya. Sebuah kecelakaan yg tadinya hanya untuk memperingatkan seseorang yg berani mengambil miliknya namun Itachi salah menduga, kejadian itu malah membuat miliknya MATI luar dan dalam.**

" apa kutukan mu waktu itu juga berlaku untuk Adik kecilku ? kenapa Kyu.. ? "

**Flasback memorial Itachi Uchiha.**

**Itachi Pov.**

" _aku cemburu saat kau terlalu akrab dengan kawan – kawanmu, aku ingin kau menjadi milik ku sepenuhnya luar dan dalam tanpa seorang pun menghalangiku atau merebutmu dari ku. "_

_{ " Kyuu ? hei... "_

" _yoo... Rakun buluk ada apa ! "_

" _sialan kau Rubah tengik ? aku bukan rakun tahu... "_

" _hahaha... begitu saja marah. " }_

" _kau tak pernah tersenyum padaku ? apa lagi mau bersama – sama denganku ? meskipun itu hanya sebatas hubungan kerja."_

_{ " Kyuu... aku mau membahas urusan bisnis denganmu ? "_

" _aku sibuk Itachi ! kau bahas saja dengan Nagato biar nanti dia yg menjelaskannya padaku di rumah. "_

" _Kyuu ? "_

" _sudah ya aku sibuk dengan urusan yg lain. "_

" _Kyuu ? " }._

" _kau selalu berkata sibuk, atau banyak urusan dan yg paling membuatku sakit adalah saat kau menyuruhku menjauh darimu dan kau mulai menyukai seorang gadis dan membawanya di hadapanku. "_

_{ " Itachi kenalkan! Ini Conan. Conan kenalkan ini Itachi Uchiha. "_

" _salam kenal Itachi san. "_

" _Hn.. "_

" _Maafkan dia ya Conan ! dia emang seperti itu orangnya ? dingin!. "_

" _Tak apa Kyuubi kun... "_

" _maaf kalau menganggu sebentar ! Kyuu aku perlu bicara padamu sekarang penting. "_

" _ya... Conan kau ke Nagato disana saja. "_

" _baik Kyuubi kun.. "_

" _apa yg kau mau bicarakan hei Itachi. "_

" _siapa dia Kyuu... "_

" _siapa lagi memangnya? "_

" _kau !.. "_

" _kenapa ? dia calon Istri keluargaku. "_

" _kau!... kau itu kekasihku! Kau selingkuh di belakangku Kyuu... "_

" _hei ? sampai kapan kau begitu ingin memiliki ku Itachi ? kita sama – sama lelaki. Sadarlah dan hilangkanlah perasaan CINTAmu itu Itachi. " }_

" _aku memang CINTA padamu melebihi akal sehatku sendiri Kyuu!, bahkan aku sampai membuatmu hancur berkeping – keping dan melebur menjadi embun dan pergi dariku tanpa mengucapkan perasaanmu yg sebenarnya dari mulutmu sendiri dan hanya meninggalkan Kutukan yg mungkin tidak akan pernah berakhir untukku dan untuk keluarga kita selamanya. "_

_{ " Kyuu... aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah hari ini? "_

" _apa kau gila Itachi ? "_

" _aku sudah memasang BOM di mobil yg di pakai calon Istrimu, jika mobil itu berjalan lebih dari 100 m dlm kecepatan rendah maka BOM itu akan meledakan semua yg menaikinya. "_

" _kau GILA Itachi... "_

" _ya aku memang sudah gila. GILA KARENA AKU TERLALU MENCINTAIMU KYUU... "_

" _SIALAN KAU ITACHI INI, KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN... "_

" _PUKUL AKU KYUU... DAN SETELAH ITU KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU SELAMANYA... "_

" _DALAM MIMPIMU BERENGSEK... " }_

" _**Dan ketika aku mulai sadar apa yg aku lakukan aku menyesal namun semua itu terlambat. Air mata yg kulihat dari mata mu itu menjadi awal dari semua yg kehancuran dalam diri mu dan diriku sendiri serta akhir dari semua yg ku lakukan. "**_

_{ " kalian sedang apa Kyuubi kun? "_

" _Conan ?/ Conan ? " _

" _kau tidak apa – apa ? "_

" _tidak ! memang ada apa? Acaranya sebentar lagi di mulai tapi Ibu dan Ayah Kyuubi kun belum datang padahal mereka sudah duluan naik mobil untuk menjemputku tadi. " }_

_**Tubuh sang pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze ini bergetar, matanya membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan gadis berambut biru dengan pakaian pengantin dan hiasan mawar biru di rambutnya.**_

_**Dering ponsel di saku menyadarkannya dari rasa keterkejutannya. Sebuah laporan dari seseorang di seberang pinsel makin membuat pemuda dengan rambut orange kemerahan ini membeku, tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya mengepal kuat, buku – buku kuku jarinya memucat menahan amarah yg sedari tai sudah ditahannya. Dengan langkah berat ia berlari keluar tempat pernikahan adik sepupunya itu. Merampas sebuah motor yg sedang di parkir entah peduli lagi punya siapa. Ia melajukan kendaraannya fengan kecepatan tinggi, tak peduli lagi berapa kali umpatan – umpatan dari pengguna jalan yg hampir di tabraknya.**_

_**Otaknya hanya ada satu tempat di mana keluarganya sudah menjadi korban dalam sebuah ledakan.**_

**Back to story.**

" _maaf Kyuu? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memusnakan kutukan yg kau berikan kepadaku dan sepertinya Adik kecilku mengulang hal yg sama kepada adikmu satu – satunya yg menghilang beberapa tahun yg lalu. "_

_**Helahan nafas dari sang pemuda yg kembali menoleh kearah pemuda yg masih terduduk di tumpukan salju sambil memandang layat tablet yg di berikannya tadi.**_

" _semoga kau bisa menyelesaikan kutukan ini Sasuke ! dan jangan sampai kau berakhir menyesal sama sepertiku atau kau harus menjadi manusia separuh binatang seperti ku. "_

_**Dengan senyum tipis Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yg masih memandang tablet serta isinya.**_

'" _CINTA ? CINTA itu seperti udara yg tidak terlihat namun ketika kita kehilangannya maka dada ini akan terasa sesak dan sakit. Benarkan Kyuubi Namikaze ! CINTAKU yg telah menjadi embun dari seorang manusia bernama Itachi Uchiha.. "_

_**Sasuke terus mengulang setiap kata –kata di layar tablet tersebut tanpa satu kalipun mengedipkan matanya. Apa yg dia lihat membuat kepala dan syaraf – syaraf di otaknya lumpuh seketika, apa yg ia takutkan terjadi. Apa yg dia rasakan terjadi, sisa – sisa dari kata – kata bayangan Naruto kembali terulang di kepalanya. Tanpa mempedulikan siapapun lagi Sasuke berlari ke garasi dan mengambil motornya pergi meninggalkan kediaman yg hangat di malam natal yg dingin.**_

" _tidak... ini tidak benarkan ? berita itu bohongkan ? Naruto... tidak Naruto baik – baik saja. Aku hanya perlu memastikannya saja kalau itu bukan Naruto.. ya bukan Naruto ku... "_

_***Berita terkini.**_

_**Di temukan sesosok mayat tanpa identitas di sebuah Gang pertokoan sepi kota tokyo pada malam natal. Di perkirakan kematian korban karena kehabisan darah sekitar beberapa jam yg lalu. Saksi mata mengatakan terdengar suara erangan – erangan serta isakan tangis namun mereka tidak berani mendekat karena wilayah korban di temukan adalah tempat dimana para perampok serta pemabuk berkumpul.**_

_**Ciri – ciri.**_

_**~ Rambut blonde jabrik.**_

_**~ memiliki tiga graris di kedua pipinya.**_

_**~ mata biru.**_

_**~ kulit tan dan sebuah kalung metal bertuliskan SN.**_

_***Kondisi korban.**_

_**~ Terdapat beberapa luka tusukan benda tajam di seluruh tubuhnya.**_

_**~ mendapat kekerasan sexual sebelum korban meninggal karena kehabisan darah.**_

_**~ korban di temukan tanpa sehelai benang pun dari tubuhnya.**_

_**Mayat korban sudah di bawah pihak kepolisian kota tokyo untuk di identifikasi dan mencari identitas korban dan keluarganya.**_

_{ " Aishiteru yo teme... sayonara... "}_

" _Dobe... Baka Dobe... kau... kau tak boleh kemana – mana? Maaf... maaf karena aku... karena aku melukaimu... maaf... aku sekarang sadar... CINTA yg waktu itu ku katakan adalah kenyataan... maaf... aku yg bodoh... maaf... Naru... NARUTOOO... "_

_The and._

Author tepar nangis darah...

Yoo... Minna san... Kyo balik dengan Oneshoot abal terbaru n gantung begini. #pundung...

Gomen yg nunggu lama fic. Death ekspedition. Blom update karena saya kena virus gagal ide... #dihajar...

Semoga dengan ini bisa menebus semua fic. Yg gagal dan berjamur di fandom Naruto.

Happy next time minna...

Enjoy...


End file.
